Achieving homogeneous current feed to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) with a large light-emitting area is a technical challenge. In a conventional OLED, the radiation generated by the OLED initially passes through an electrode layer before the radiation leaves the OLED. The electrode layer should therefore be designed to have the greatest possible radiation transmission and simultaneously have good electrical conductivity. As the device increases in size, in particular as the light-emitting area of the OLED gets larger, there is an increasing necessity additionally to increase conductivity by using conductor tracks (“busbars”). The result of this, however, is that the light-emitting area of the OLED is reduced due to the busbars' covering the radiation-transmissive electrode layer.